


They sure don't know what they are missing

by Ghost_Writer



Series: Normal every day life in the Phelps-Lochte household [7]
Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Fluff, Good old fashion porn mascarading as an story, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer/pseuds/Ghost_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan shows Michael just how much he has missed him</p>
            </blockquote>





	They sure don't know what they are missing

**Author's Note:**

> found this while sorting through some files. Dated back in April, decided to uploaded it anyway and share the Plochte love.

Ryan streched and rolled over onto his side evocking a disapprovin noise from Michael. He let out a small laugh and let himself be pulled close to Michael. He let his head rest on Michael chest as Michael ran his hand through is curls. ''You okay?'' Michael asked as Ryan's breathing returned to normal.  Ryan nodded and closes his eyes feeling Michael chest rise and fall with every breath. "I’ve missed you'' Ryan murmered into Michael's chest. ''I missed you too but I think you just  showed me how much you missed me''.

 

Ryan smiles ''I hate being away from you'' Michael runs his hand up Ryan's arm and pulls him up into a kiss

 

In one sudden instant, their tranquil moment of romance and love was shattered with a thundering bang on the wall over the bed, followed by another, and yet another. If that wasn't enough there was loud grunting and groaning noises coming from the next room. The sounds were intermixed with chants of “oh fuck” and “damn you're fucking hot!” Then there was a shattering crash and broken glass before the cycle started over again.

 

"Damn! Are they always like that?” A startled Michael asked Ryan, knowing he had shared an inner wall with the other couple on more than one occasion during several meets.

 

"Yes..." Ryan rolled his eyes in the dim light. "They fuck like wild animals not what you would expect from those two. I did try to warn you about inviting them both to stay"

 

Michael nodded in agreement. "Hmm...I guess the whole looking so innocent threw me off." 

 

Ryan agreed and added, “They go on like that for hours! You should have heard them in Rio it was so primitive.” 

 

Michael moved up so he was lying on his side facing his husband as Ryan continued his tale as he turned to his side, sharing a pillow and meeting Michael's lips

 

“Mmm…baby…so I was saying…” Ryan murmured as Michael wrapped an arm around him. “The wild boys didn’t damage anything. Of course, I moved all our breakable items out of the guestroom beforehand.”

 

“Crazy.” Michael nibbled on Ryan’s lips. 

 

“One night, I was just about asleep and I swear one of them flipped off the bed and the other one pounced right on top of him down on the floor!” Ryan nuzzled Michael’s nose and stroked his arm fondly. “Savage beasts.”

 

Michael chuckled as he bit Ryan’s lips and growled playfully, “We’ve had a few wild times of our own…remember the bed we had to pay for in Rome?!” 

 

“Oh! And the chair in that little motel outside of Montreal! That was an expensive piece of furniture for such a dump!” Ryan laughed happily with Michael joining him.

 

“We fared pretty well in Beijing, though, I guess we’re getting set in our ways like old married men, huh?” Michael replied, Ryan smiled brightly and brushed the wisps of hair from Michael’s face.

 

''Oi I am not the retired one playing golf all day every day''  Ryan grinned and kissed Michael lightly. “but I don’t know, MP. We were pretty uncivilized Friday when I got back.” Ryan spoke in a throaty sexy voice.

 

Michael moaned and press into Ryan’s body. “Yeah, I guess we were, doggy.”

 

Ryan reached behind him and moved Michael’s hand from his back to the lump on his firm ass. “Yes, you were out of control.” He whispered into Michael's mouth.

 

Michael felt the swollen knot of flesh from when Ryan pushed him into the doorknob. They hadn’t seen each other in over a month due to a post Rio press tour for Ryan and passions were running high. He delicately massaged the area and Michael whimpered softly. 

 

“Baby, you should have told me I was hurting you,” Ryan said kissing MIchael again

 

“Doesn't matter'' Michael kissed Ryan and caressed his cheek. “See, we haven’t lost our wild side yet.” He smirked.

 

Ryan simpered and slid down Michael's body. Mchael grumbled at his departure until he realized Ryan was sweetly kissing and petting his wound. Ryan gently rolled Michael from his side onto his back and offered the same care to Michael’s hips and rigid cock. He worked his way up Michael's body, yearning eagerly licking and kissing. His hand wandered down between Michael's legs. Ryan’s arm applied the right amount of pressure on Michael’s cock to elicit fragile sounds from Michael as his lips reached his mouth.

 

They shared a soft, wet passionate kiss before traveling to MIchael’s ear. Ryan swirled his moist warm tongue inside then whispered finishing with a gentle puff of air. “Can i fuck you again?”

 

Michael's whole body quivered. He made raspy moans at Ryan's request. Ryan let out a low laugh

 

As Ryan skillfully twirled his finger in Michael's opening, he placed sensuous kisses down Michael’s cheek until he was on the other man’s lips again. Ryan uttered into Michael's mouth, as he tasted him. “ I want to fill you…long and slow…come deep inside you, Michael” 

 

MIchael groaned back into Ryan's mouth. His hips pumped and he wet Ryan’s arm with pre-cum. This was all the response that Ryan needed.

 

Ryan gingerly withdrew to the quiet grunt of displeasure from Michael. He positioned himself carefully between Michael’s legs and slid gingerly inside him. 

 

Michael reared his head back on the pillow, eyes closed and body tense with anticipation.

 

Ryan took his time,  feeling Michael’s pulse beat through him, feeling the warm and gentle contractions as Michael's body anxiously beckoned him inward.

 

Michael whimpered at the sensation Ryan who was so completely inside him, still…filling him. He wrapped his strong arms around Ryan’s moist body and held him snuggly to his frame, relishing the silent closeness they were sharing.

 

Moments of tenderness passed and eventually their bodies begged for release. They shared subtle kisses as Ryan shifted mildly and the tightness caused him to thrust gracefully and mumble into Michael’s open mouth.

 

Michael was gasping quietly as Ryan's full cock tapped his special spot sensitively. He brought his lengthy legs up around Ryan’s sturdy hips urging him inward.

 

Michael just clutched and murmured into Ryan’s balmy skin. “Uh huh….uhhuh Ryan…… uh huh….”

 

Gliding, long, penetrating strokes deep into Michael combined with the pressure of firm abs and wet, giving kisses, pushed Michael over the edge.

 

Michael gripped Ryan’s back tightly then released as he was blanketed with a tingling, burning heat. It seemed to start in his limbs, traveling back to his core then coursing back out again. 

 

Michaels spilled warm cum onto his belly.  “Oh God...Ryan…” was all he could mutter, as he was completely out of breath.

 

All those muscles contracting in Michael' ass sent shivers throughout Ryan’s body. The snug fit and flexing muscles drew a long, intensely pleasurable orgasm out of Ryan

 

Ryan pushed in firmly and deeply, enjoying the same pleasures Michael had —an intense, silent, smooth, drawn out, burning release. 

 

Ryan clung on to Michael’s shoulder with one hand and his other was buried deep in Michael's hair. He rambled into Michael’s neck as he came down from his euphoric high. “MP..that..was..amazing..''

 

The two  held each other close, bathing in their post-coital ecstasy. The only noises came from their shallow breaths and beating hearts. 

 

Their bodies smoldered together for several loving minutes before Ryan subdued and slipped out from Michael. He shifted to Michael’s side so his husband could breathe more freely. 

 

Michael moved into Ryan body this time, curling up under his arm and into his chest. 

 

Ryan pulled Michael in close and leaned in for a kiss

''Babes I love you'' Michael muttered ''but i will never get over how gross sex is''

 

Ryan smiled as he came to Michael’s lips for a loving kiss and grabbed an abandoned towl from the floor. When he finshed he leaned in to Michael and spoke quietly “How’s that ? All clean?” 

 

“Mmm...Perfect, Ry…just perfect.” Michael giggled caressing Ryan s cheek 

 

''You are pretty amazing even though you are retired'' Ryan laughed pulling up the blackets around them. Michael slapped him on his ass and cuddled in and giggled. “Those two sure don’t know what they are missing, do they?”

 

“No, they don’t.” Ryan nestled his face into Michael's mess of a  hair-do. “They sure don’t.” 

 

The two reposed, wrapped within each other. But as sleep began to claim them another crash robbed their peace…

 

This time the shattering glass came from their side of the wall. Michael instinctively lunged over to protect Ryan as the framed print over the bed crashed down behind the headboard.

 

Both men turned to the wall and screamed in unison. “Conor!! Nathan!!!


End file.
